


Organized Mess

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [16]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Monica-centric, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Perfectionism, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Set before 8.14 (The One With the Secret Closet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Monica's internal chaos only revealed itself in one place, her secret closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Chaos" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags. Nothing in this fic falls under the Archive's list of warnings, but it may be a trigger if you have similar issues to Monica.

Monica was an organized person. She labeled and categorized everything according to a precise system. It compensated for the things she couldn’t control as a child— her weight or the fact that her parents favored Ross.

Internally, she was a mess with insecurities and neuroses that would never disappear. Her internal chaos only revealed itself in one place, her secret closet.

In that closet, she stuffed old junk that didn’t fit into her comprehensive system, and locked it away with a key. As long as nobody knew how messy Monica actually was, she would be okay. She would be _perfect_.


End file.
